Sniper Elite
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Eren and Armin love playing video games especially War games Eren's always a sniper so when he heard about the Sniper Elite Competition he got Armin and they went to the convention. They signed up calling Themselves The Titans Eren would be the sniper with Armin being his spotter there was massive Sniper Rifles to use they are also in little boxes so nobody can see each other. Eren


Sniper Elite

Eren and Armin love playing video games especially War games Eren's always a sniper so when he heard about the Sniper Elite Competition he got Armin and they went to the convention. They signed up calling Themselves The Titans Eren would be the sniper with Armin being his spotter there was massive Sniper Rifles to use they are also in little boxes so nobody can see each other. Eren saw the guns and smiled at Armin "This is going to be fun 10 teams aye I wonder what the rounds will be like" Armin smiles "Looks amazing" Eren isn't paying attention he's just spotted two girls walking in signing up for the same competition. The Asian girl seems nice very pretty the other doesn't look too bad either. Armin watches his gaze and smirks "Focus Eren San" Eren looks back and smiles "Shut it lets go."

Eren and Armin sit down Eren lying down with the Sniper Rifle and Armin lying next to him when the judge speaks "OK everyone there will be 3 rounds on the guns there are buttons to press to change the guns settings Night Vision, Thermal, And Infra-red use them wisely. Remember press the button before aiming the last thing you want to do is for your opponent to see you breathing on the game. OK Teams 1 Titans will be against team 2 Vipers. The aim is to kill each other obviously but there is a twist for the first event it's raining use the right sensor and you'll do fine BEGIN."

Eren smiles this should be fun he flicks through the sensors until he finds the right one then he waits for Armin's voice in his headphones. He looks around himself of course. The battle has been going on for 3 minutes when Armin speaks to Eren "Hey found the sniper to the north he's breathing such an idiot do you see him" Eren looks around and finally spots him "Got Him Say Hello to my little friend" He shoots the guy right in the head round over Titans Win.

The rest of the rounds go on pretty quickly. Now there round is over they can watch the other players most of the matches are pretty slow but when Team Huntress takes on The Hawks the battle is over in like 1 minute Eren smiles He speaks to Armin "Hey She's good can't wait to face off against her" Armin just chuckles "If she killed the first team that quick you should be worried" Eren laughs "I love a good challenge."

After the Huntress win the other two matches ended pretty quickly. The Judge speaks again "Some good snipers and spotters I can see keep it up OK Round 2 is a free for all but this time it's in a sandstorm so use that to your advantage BEGIN."

Eren takes a look around four other teams' one of them being the Team Huntress. The battle starts just as quick as Eren spots a team pretty quickly without Armin he gets ready to pull the trigger but just at the last second another shot is heard and the team dies The judge shouts "First blood to team Huntress" Eren at first was pissed but when he heard who nicked his kill he chuckled "She nicked my kill Armin that sux" Armin smiles "Concentrate Eren Sama" Eren chuckles "Quiet Armin San."

Eren then spots another team with Armin's help and takes them out now its Team Titan Team Huntress and Team Bulldog left next kill ends its Eren can't find either player at first and its annoying him the Sandstorm is annoying he finally spots someone and is about to Shoot them when that same player shoots the other team dead. The Judge speaks "Another kill for Team Huntress Round 2 over" Eren smiles "Did you see that I was a second away from killing Team Huntress next time she's mine who do you think the Sniper is the blond or the Asian girl" Armin smiles "Does it matter" Eren chuckles "Hell yea it does the Asian girl was smoking hot man" Armin chuckles.

The Judge stands up "OK last round Team Titan vs Team Huntress the two best teams we've seen today. Great Spotting and Shooting nearly didn't happen though Team Titan had you dead to rights Team Huntress OK last round is in a snowstorm BEGIN."

Eren smiles "Let's hope that freaks them out a bit hey Armin" Armin laughs "I doubt it" Focus if we win the competition we get the prize of 10 Thousand to share between us that's gonna be great don't you think" Eren smirks "Hell Yea 10k sounds great aye" The battle begins and for the first 10 minutes nothing happens neither team can find each other. Eren speaks into the Mic "Anything Armin" Armin sighs "Nope this is tough the terrain is hard try infra-red.

Eren switches to Infra-red but it doesn't help much another few minutes go by and They Eren sees it he catches some movement and then sees smoke and smiles "Gotcha Hey Armin I got them" Armin sighs "Quickly take the shot before they sees us" Eren Smiles and reaches for the trigger "Asta La Vista Baby" He then pulls the trigger shooting the player through the eye into the Brain. The Judge then speaks "Game over Team Titan Wins a great finale step out of your booths and enter onto the stage.

Eren and Armin step out of there booths and walk to the stage from the left and The runners up come up the other side and Eren smiles and looks at Armin "Told You Asian girls the sniper" Armin just rolls his eyes but smiles. The Judge shakes hands with all 4 competitors then gives the runners up a cheque for 5 Thousand they have pictures taken then its Eren and Armin's turn The Judge laughs "Lets congratulate the Champions today Team Titan" Everyone watching is clapping and cheering, Then the judge hands them the Cheque for 10 Thousand "Well done boys close match" Eren and Armin has pictures taken and shakes hands with the judge.

A little while later Armin is talking to some of the other competitors when the blond girl from Team Huntress walks up "Congratulations on the win a close finale hey where is your team-mate the sniper I'm Annie by the way" Armin sighs Eren's disappeared a while ago" Beats me where is your friend also I'm Armin by the way" They shake hands then Annie smiles "No idea" Armin chuckles "I think there with each other" Annie smiles "You think so she was checking out Eren so maybe" Armin looks shocked "You saw us" Annie smiles "Yea when we were signing up" Armin smiles."

Meanwhile Eren is talking to the Asian girl "So that was a great finale almost killed you in the last round you were good you also nicked the first kill in round 2 I was just about to pull the trigger when you killed them." The Asian girl laughs "Really sorry about that he was just so tempting also thanks it was a tough finale I never saw you once. I hated the environmental changes damn snow and sand" Eren laughs "Yea I get ya so what's ya name or do you want me to call you Huntress I'm Eren, Eren Yeager" The Asian girl smiles "Nice to meet you I'm Mikasa Ackerman."

Eren smiles "Mikasa aye like the Japanese battleship nice" She smiles "Yea so my dad told me" They both laugh someone walks past Eren and knocks him into Mikasa and they fall back onto the fall with Eren in front of Mikasa. She smiles "If you wanted to get close all you had to do was ask she kisses him and Eren's smiling. "OK never expected that I was pushed though but oh well" He leans in and kisses her back she kisses him again. They remain doing that until they hear laughing behind them they turn around and see Armin and Annie laughing. They smile then Mikasa kisses him again and he kisses her.


End file.
